Even In Death
by stephxnie
Summary: Katie mourns over Fred. Can she live with the secret she hid from the Weasleys, and her best friends? Can she look George in the eye anymore? Oh, How she misses him... T For Lang. Fratie One-Shot FW/KB.


**My First Fratie! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I Dont own any of these charecters. Just a cute pair of knee-socks(:**

**LETS GET WITH THE STORY SHALL WE?**

* * *

**I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on**

**~Evanescence-Even In Death~**

_Flash._

_A flash of green light nearly passed my face. I shut my eyes tight, expecting to be dead. But Bellatrix Lestrange's curse missed. I whipped my eyes back open and yelled 'Stupefy!' not knowing whether it hit her or not. _

_I ran. As fast as I could the adrenalin rushing through my veins. I suddenly stopped to find Fred and George Weasley fighting off some Death Eaters. Fred laughed at a joke made by Percy. I couldn't help but smile either. Seeing Fred smile was always the hint that lighted up my day. _

_Then suddenly an explosion. I flew backwards and landed hard on my back. I must have fallen back far, my back seared with pain, my wand falling from my fingers. I slowly opened my eyes to a cloud of hot smoke and soot. It burned my eyes but I didn't care. I got up, ignoring the stabbing pains in my leg. I conjured a quick 'Episky' spell to pass for now. I looked ahead only to find that my world had come crumbling down. _

_I saw Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Percy, and George moving around rubble and I knew something was wrong and darted forward. As I stopped in front of them I saw Fred's 15 inch, Mahogany and Unicorn hair wand in front of me. I picked it up, looked up at George and looked in front of him. Fred's lifeless body lay in front of him. His smile still there. I slowly walked forward in front of him, dropped to my knees, and laid my face against Fred's chest. I clenched his shirt in my fists. All sounds drowned out. All I heard was long sobs coming from me, George and everyone else. I picked up my head._

'_No.' I whispered.' _

'_NO!' I yelled on the top of my lungs. I felt Hermione lay her hand on my back. I heard she was crying too. I yelled again. Yelling curses that I never used in my life._

'_Calm down Katie.' Hermione said. I ignored her. Even though I saw her face was drenched in tears I shook off her hand and kept yelling._

'_NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!'I looked up at George and he took my hand and squeezed it._

'_Katie wake up.' A voice whispered._

'_NO!'_

'_KATIE!' I recognized that voice. Alicia Spinnet. _

'KATIE!' I woke up, drenched in sweat, and tears.

'Alicia? Wha-?'

'You were having that dream again Kay.' She replied softly.

I got up, went to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror and saw the reflection of a skinny, pale, sweaty brunette. Me. I turned on the cold water in the sink and splashed it against my face to fully wake me up.

'Ali?' I asked.

'Yes?'

'How long have I been asleep?'

'Since 10 last night. It's 4 in the morning Kates. I woke up to you yelling.'

'Sorry 'Leece. Go back to sleep. I'm just going to take a shower.'

I closed the door. It's been three months since the war and ever since I have been having dreams of it. Surprising myself in their detail. I wasn't known to pay attention that often. Even in high-anxiety situations such as that. You could tell me your favorite color than the next day I wouldn't remember it. Me and Alicia share an apartment together. She is my closest friend. I decided to leave school early after being cursed. I felt I could be closer to Fred and George that way. They were like my brothers.

I turned on the shower and took off my clothes. I let the warmth of the shower overwhelm me. I grabbed a random bottle of shampoo and lathered it against my scalp. As I rinsed of the suds the scent became oddly familiar. I picked up the bottle and read the label. My heart skipped a beat. _Fred's._ I put it down quickly before the tears would come flooding back again. Then the memory came to me.

_Knock knock._

_I opened the door to find Fred at the door with a small bag._

'_Hi Kates.'_

"_Fred. What's up?' I asked, rather confused._

'_George and Angie have the apartment tonight. Mind if I stay a night or two? Sorry for last minute.'_

'_Oh no it's fine. 'Leece is at Oliver's.' I let him in._

_He put down his bag by the table and gave me a hug. 'I miss you Kates.'_

_I hugged back. 'Me too. It's been a while.' I didn't want to let go. Fred Weasley knew almost everything about me except that I have had the hugest crush on him since 1__st__ year at Hogwarts. I would have given anything to have him over for a night._

_We let go of the hug. 'Make yourself at home.' I said, ruffling his hair. I was in love with his ginger head._

'_Nice place you and 'Leece got here.'_

'_Thanks. It's great except for Bruno.'_

'_Bruno?' he asked confused._

'_Our rat. We named him Bruno. It's funny really because he seems to be the smartest rat ever. We set up several rat traps but-'I shook my head. 'He seems to be smarter than what we give him credit for.'_

'_You serious? Maybe I can help.' He reached into his bag and pulled out one of his and George's candy creations: a Skiving Snackbox.(They were treats that could make you sick if you didn't want to attend class) 'One of these might help. 'Want to give it a go?'_

'_Sure' I replied smiling. I went into the outside shed and brought out some rat traps. Hopefully, Fred might help me catch the little bastard. We tried to construct some sort of cage contraption, failing miserably several times. The whole time Fred was telling me of his and George's adventures in their new joke shop. I couldn't help but smile every time we broke a switch or something because being with Fred always made me smile. Even when he was frustrated. Even when he kept dropping f bombs all over the place, I couldn't help but smile sheepishly. As we finally reached our limit, about 40 minutes later, we seemed to have made a stable cage. Sort of. He gave me a high five and we went into the kitchen._

'_What would you like for dinner?' I asked opening the fridge._

'_Whatever you want, love.' My heart stopped. Did he just call me 'love'? Of course he meant it in a friend way. Didn't he?_

'_Umm..'I stammered. 'Do you just want to go out? I have been falling behind on grocery shopping lately.' Closed the fridge._

'_Sure' he said, walking up to me._

'_I know this great Chinese place across the road-'_

'_Katie' he interrupted me in mid sentence._

'_Yes?'_

'_I have to tell you something.' I grew a little nervous._

'_Sure. Shoot.'_

'_I..umm..I'm allergic to eggrolls.' He stuttered, smiling nervously._

'_Oh..' I said, sounding quite disappointed in what he said. I was hoping he would pronounce the undying love for me he always had like they do in the muggle movies. 'No Problem..'_

'_I'll take you somewhere' he simply replied. He turned around grabbed my coat from the rack and tossed it at my face. I smiled. As I closed and locked the door, he took my hand, and held it as we Apparated to some mystery location. It turns out we landed in Italy._

'_I know this excellent pizza parlor somewhere around here.' He said giving me the smile I always loved._

'_Well I hope you know Italian, because I sure don't.' I said. He smiled at me. I realized that he was still holding my hand. He must have not noticed because he still held it tight. _

_I turned around to see that we were in front of the Fontana di Trevi, one of Italy's famous fountains. Fred looked in my eyes. I looked back. I stared into the beautiful pools of hazel and specks of green. Then suddenly his lips were against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer and I kissed back. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I reached my hand up in his hair. I loved his hair. I felt his warm embrace and all I thought was 'Finally I got the man of my dreams to finally kiss me, in one of the most romantic places in the world.' Then suddenly he pulled away. I stood back, shocked, but slightly hurt._

'_I'm sorry Kates I don-'but I didn't let him finish. I pulled him back and I ran my fingers through his soft hair again. He held my back and pulled me as close as I would come. I craved the way his mouth tasted. I couldn't stand it away from mine. I smelled his hair as fly- aways landed in his face. Pretty soon we were exploring each other's mouths within no time. I never had a snog as wonderful as this one. I felt his hand travel more down south and I moaned, not ending this kiss. I heard 'Awww's coming from the background of on looking tourists. I felt a little annoyed but it didn't matter…._

I exited the shower, feeling a little refreshed. As I dried my hair and grabbed some clean clothes, I looked at the time. _5:37_ it read. I quickly changed and went into the kitchen. Grabbing a cup and a tea bag. I warmed up some water in a kettle and poured it in. Green tea always helps sooth the nerves. It was also my favorite.

As I sipped some tea, Alicia came from her room.

'You ok 'Leece?'

'Yea. Just can't sleep.'

'Sorry..'I said grabbing her a cup of tea.

'It's not your fault. Thanks.'

'You alright? You look a little pale.'

'I'm fine.' She said sternly. I decided to drop the subject.

'Mrs. Weasley invited us over to dinner tonight. You want to join?' I sipped more tea.

'I have plans with Oliver. Thank you though.'

'How is he these days? I haven't seen him in a month or so.'

'He's alright I guess. Still a little shaken up by the war.' As she drank more of her cup, her sleeve from her robe rolled down and I saw her scar that she got from Frenrir Greyback. It looked better than it did a while back. It used to be red and swollen all the time.

'We all are 'Leece…' I trailed off, frowning at my cup.

'I'm sorry Kate. We all miss him. He was our great friend.' She didn't know about Fred and me. I decided to let her know. I was ready to let her know.

'Me and Fred had a thing before the war..'

She looked at me startled. 'A _thing_ thing?

'Not that kind of thing. We were together..'

'How long?'

'Two months before.'

'Why didn't you tell me? Did anyone else know?'

'No 'Leece. Not even George that I know of.' I tear dropped in my tea.

'Oh… Kates I'm sorry. I didn't know Fred meant more to you.'

'It doesn't matter anymore.' I said wiping away a forming tear.

'Kates. Of course it does. You meant more to him and you made the last two months of his life special.' She held my hand. 'I always had a feeling that he loved you Katie. I could see it in his eyes the last few months.'

I stayed silent. I honestly didn't want to talk about how much I meant to him. Because I know it won't make him come back. I knew Alicia meant well, but I couldn't help think on how sappy she was sounding. Talking about him only made things worse for me.

'Th-thank you Leece.' Was all I could say before I would burst into tears. I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to me, George, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Ron, or Ginny. The list can go for on and on. I also feel bad because I have been avoiding the Weasleys for a while. I was afraid of breaking down and crying when I look at George. But I would have to move on. I would have to muster up all my strength and be a hell of a great friend to George. I owe it to George to be there for him. And to tell him about me and Fred. At least I could be fair to him. I was ready to let others know now.

* * *

I apparated to the Weasleys burrow. I love it there. I couldn't help but smile at the towering house with many stories. I remember staying there countless times with Fred and George. It practically felt like home. I walked up to the door, drew a breath, and knocked. George answered.

'Katie! I was hoping you would come!' he said drawing me into a tight hug. My fears were right: I had to hold back my tears.

'George.' I simply said. 'I missed you.'

'Me too Kates.' He finally let me go of his strong embrace. He also held my hand. 'Come on. My mom is dying to see you. It's been forever.' He closed the door, and he led me into the kitchen. While passing I saw the Weasley grandfather clock. Each Weasley family member was on a hand. I saw '_Fred'_ was on '_Lost'._ I sighed. As we entered the kitchen Molly Weasley drew me into another unbearably strong embrace.

'Katie dear! How are you?'

'Good, Mrs. Weasley. And you?'

She let go of the hug. Thank God. I felt like I was going to break out in tears. 'Good dear. How is Alicia?'

'Good. She's doing good.' I looked at the ground while talking.

'Well I won't keep you. George was talking nonstop about you. I'll let you two catch up.' She said, cupping my face in her hands, and left. George took my hand again and we went up to him and Fred's old room. I sighed at the memories, of sleepovers, staying up until at least three in the morning, driving Mrs. Weasley mad. We reached his room. I looked out the window. Their room overlooked the garden. I remembered countless times we did de-gnoming. I smiled slightly.

'So Katie-Kates. How have you been?' George suddenly asked, letting go of my hand as we sat on the bed.

'Oh, good. I guess.' I said gloomily, looking at the floor.

'Katie. I _know _you. What's wrong?' he lightly took my chin and lifted it up. He looked into my eyes. I looked back in his hazel eyes. I remembered those specks of green.

'I'm just having that dream. Again and again.' I felt a tear stroll down my face. Mission failed.

'Katie, I'm sorry.' He said. There was a small stutter in his voice I knew he was going to cry. He wiped the tear from my face.

'It's ok. I'm fine. 'I quickly said, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. I managed a smile. 'How's the store?' We both moved down to the floor. Like we did when we were kids.

'It's good. Actually business is growing a lot.' I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

'How's Angie? Is she coming?'

'Umm yea. She should be here-'knock_ knock. '_And that's her.' He chuckled nervously. 'I'll be right back.'

As he left I got up. I looked at Fred's old bed. I laughed as I lifted the blanket. The stain was still there.

_It was the Fourth of July. The Weasleys invited me over. This was after my first year at Hogwarts. _

'_29….30! READY OR NOT HERE I COME!' Fred yelled. Me, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Angie were playing hide-and-seek in the garden. I was hiding behind the fence. I saw Fred was right in front of me and I accidently let out a giggle. I cupped my mouth, and Fred whipped toward me. He smiled and ran to me. I got up and ran laughing. He caught up to me._

'_I got you Katie!' he yelled jumping on top of me, pinning me down. All I could do was laugh as I struggled to break free from his embrace. He tickled me and let go of my hand. I quickly grabbed him and got on top of him. Who was boss now?_

'_Ok Katie! You win! You win!' he said in between his laughs._

'_I thought so!' I got off of him, and poked his nose as he got up. 'I always win!' We went to find the others._

'_FOUND YOU GINNY!' I yelled, pointing at a redhead behind a bush._

'_Aww man!' She yelled. Gradually Fred found Ron in the oak tree, George in the shed, and Angie behind the wall of the outskirts of the garden. As everyone grew tired of the game, we piled inside, Mrs. Weasley handing out everyone some pumpkin juice._

'_Follow me!' Fred whispered in my ear. I nodded and we snuck out of the kitchen, my hand in my pumpkin juice. As we went up the stairs, Fred winced at every creak of the stairs. I was curious to see why he was being so secretive._

'_Fred, what's going on?' I was rather confused_

'_Just wait.' He whispered. As we got up to their room, Fred closed and locked the door. I sat on his bed. And he joined me._

'_You can't tell anyone about this ok Kates? Dad'll kill me if he finds out.' _

'_Sure.' I said holding out a pinkie. He took his and locked it in mine. As we let go, he pulled out something from under his bed. He pulled out-_

'_Two butterbeers. I nicked them from dad.' He handed me one. I immediately forgot about the pumpkin juice._

'_Haha ok.' I took it, unscrewing the top. We locked arms and said 'Bottoms up.', and took a sip. I gagged, laughing, and spitting out some beer. I wasn't quite sure what I was laughing at. He laughed at me._

'_Geez Katie! Your face is turning red!' I kept laughing, still not sure what I was laughing at. So he decided to take advantage of my vulnerability and tackled me tickling me._

'_F-Fred! Georff mee!' I yelled not stopping the laughter. As we turned over we knocked down one of the butterbeers, quickly browning on his mattress._

'_Oh no!' I yelled, hoping I wouldn't be in trouble. Fred kept laughing at me._

'_Come on and help me clean this up.' He got up went to the restroom and came out, tossing a towel at my face. As we laughed, and cleaned up I took a sip of his._

'_Hey! That's mine.'_

'_I don't care. You aren't gonna get cooties from me.' As I had a mouthful of the drink, he poked me at my sides and I spit it all over him._

'_Ah!' he yelled. I looked at the butterbeer drenched Fred Weasley. I couldn't help laugh._

'_It's your fault!' I stuttered. 'You poked me!' he wiped his face laughing. I help wipe his face too. Our faces were close together. I was a little nervous. Then he kissed me. On my lips. I stared at him, with a confused face. He was still smiling, as if he accomplished something._

'_What was that for?' I asked, trying not to sound like I liked it._

'_There was foam on your lips.' he slyly smiled. I flicked his nose. The typical, dimwitted Fred Weasley._

'_Fred!' his mother yelled._

'KATIE!' Angelina Johnson, practically jumping on me, hugging me from behind.

'Hey Ange.' I said turning around to hug her back.

'How are you? How's Alicia?'

'Good.' I said blankly. 'Pretty good.' She let go of the hug.

'Kates. I know you. What's the matter.' Wow. Seemed like everyone had a Sadness detector somewhere in their brains.

'Nothing. Nothing, just a little tired. Didn't get much sleep last night.' I was looking at the ground.

'Katie, I know you miss him. We all do.' She grabbed my hand. 'Even though I know he meant more to you than us.'

'What do you mean?'

'I saw it in your eyes. You _loved_ him Kates. And he loved you. Were you together?'

I nodded, noticing that that I was crying. No surprise. I looked in her eyes. I loved her eyes, the blue was beautiful.

'Kates, why didn't you tell anyone?'

'W-we were going to.' I looked down. She hugged me. I was drenching her shoulder with tears. I looked up and wiped my tears. I didn't come here to cry. I smiled. And said 'Come on.' and I lead her downstairs and to the garden. We sat on the bench, looking at the many stars. They all glittered brightly.

'So why didn't you tell anyone? About you and Fred?'

'Umm.. I'm not sure. I guess I didn't want a whole lot of attention? It wasn't a particularly long relationship…' I didn't look at her. I brought up my knees, and pushed them against my chest. I knew she was hurt. I would be too. 'Are you mad at me?'

'Of course not. I don't understand why you and Fred wanted to hide it, but I can't be mad at you.' I smiled.

'Hey Katie. Angelina.' A voice from behind said. I looked back and saw Ron Weasley standing there, quite nervous. Me and Ange got up.

'Hey Ron.' I said, walking up to him and giving him a hug. I missed the bloke. I had lots of fun teasing him on countless occasions with the Twins.

'Don't steal him Kates. He's taken.' Another voice said from behind. It was the voice of Hermione Granger.

'Hey 'Mione.' I said, her hugging me. As I let go Ron slipped his arm around her waist, and place a light kiss on her cheek.

'Mum told me dinners ready, and that George Is looking for you Kates.'

'He is? Where is he?'

'In the sitting room.' She and Ron strode back in the house. They were a cute couple. I was happy for them, but I could've sworn that Ron was reaching for her arse. Apparently Ange thought so to and we laughed.

'Come on Angie.' I said and we walked in the house together. As we walked in I saw George on a couch. Hands in a fist and looking at the ground.

'I'll be out in a second, Ange.' I walked into the room and sat next to him. 'You alright, George?'

'I knew about you and Fred.'

'You did?'

'Yea. I wanted to tell you sooner but I haven't seen you since the funerals. I had a feeling you were trying to avoid me.'

'I'm sorry George. I don't want it too seem like just because Fred isn't here…..' I looked up. ' I still love you George, you're like my older brother.'

'I don't want you to hate me Katie. I feel like that every time you look at me, you look at him. No pun intended. And I don't want to make you feel sad.' I hugged him tight around his waist.

'You could never make me sad George. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you.' He hugged back.

'KATIE! GEORGE GET YOUR ARSES IN HERE FOR DINNER, BEFORE I DRAG THEM IN HERE MYSELF!' Mrs. Weasley yelled. She obviously thought we were still upstairs. We laughed, wiped out tears, and walked into the dining room. Mrs. Weasley made a fantastic dinner. It was consisted of chicken, soup, salads, and more. I could never wait to eat a dinner made by Mrs. Weasley.

'Now before we start, I want to make a toast.' Everyone held up their goblets of pumpkin juice and butterbeer. 'To Everyone's health, and safety. And to Fred. It hardly seems like it's been three months, but he is still with us. In our hearts. Not Even death can make us part with him.' Those words rang in my head over and over again. Mrs. Weasley had a slight stutter in her voice. Everyone clanked their cups and began shoveling food in their holes. Especially Ron. He was always known for being a slob at the dinner table. I wasn't very hungry. I never am anymore. I took a little salad and garlic bread. George looked at me a little worried. I pretended not to notice. I used to be a pig at dinner. Soon the table broke out in conversation about work, Molly badgering Bill for grandchildren, earning a laugh from me, and Ron still shoveling away, not saying a word. After dinner Molly brought out dessert. Treacle tart, gelatin, and fudge. I didn't eat any. I had some coffee. After dinner me, Ange and Ginny went up to her room to gossip and laugh.

'So Gin. I hear you and Harry are together now.' I said smiling at her. She blushed.

'Maybe.' She said slyly. 'Maybe not.'

I laughed. 'Come on Ginny.' It's not embarrassing at all! I mean dating the famous _Harry Potter_? He's gorgeous, nice, and great at Quidditch. A triple win.'

'Ok fine! I am.' Ange almost jumped on her.

'I'm so happy for you Gin!'

'Ok thank you for crushing me Angie. Now let's play Truth-or-Dare like we always do.' Ange let go of the strong embrace.

'I'll go first' she said. Angie. Truth or dare?'

'Dare!'

'Ok, I dare you to bring George in here for a snog.'

'OK! I'm fine with that.' She stormed out of the room. I just looked at Ginny and smiled. She was the funniest person ever. We heard Ange drag George in.

'What's going on? Angie what-'but he was interrupted because she practically shoved her face on his. All me and Ginny could do was laugh. George seemed to enjoy it. I mean who wouldn't enjoy a good snog, but in front of your sister and best friend? He was a bloody git sometimes. After about two minutes of a snog-fest, Ange threw him out of the room. Literally. I heard George mutter something under his breath and walk to his room.

'Ok. My turn! Katie!' Need I repeat the obvious question?'

'Dare.'

'I dare you to pants Ron in front of Hermione.'

'What? Come on Ange-'

'Uh uh uhh! Either you do the dare, or you give me three truths.' I noticed some lip gloss was smeared at the corner of her mouth.

'Ugh fine!' we crept out of Ginny's room. All of us tried our hardest to be as quiet as possible, but the stairs were too damn creaky! As we approached the bottom, we saw Ron and Hermione talking in the kitchen, Hermione washing the dishes. She seemed quite distracted to I snuck up behind Ron, and pulled down his pants, and ran for my life up the stairs. Angie and Ginny cackling behind me.

'What- what the bloody hell?'

'Ron!' we heard Hermione break out in laughs. "You look like a bloody idiot!'

We finally reached Ginny's room.

'Wow Kates! I thought you were going to chicken out! Ginny said, finally lowering her laughs.

'Have you ever known me to be a chicken Ginevra Weasley? Now it's my turn, Ginny truth or dare?

'Truth.' _Damn. _I thought. She was too smart for the both of us.

'Who did you first snog? Ever.'

'Umm…' Ginny said, looking down at her fingers and played with her nail polish.

'Come on Ginny. Just spit it out.' Ange said, quite impatiently.

'Zacharias Smith.' Me and Ange looked at each other, and broke out in hilarious laughter. Ginny's face turned a deep shade of crimson.

'That bloody idiot?' Angie burst. Ginny's face grew redder and redder by the second.

'Yes. It was his first too. He was terrible at it though.' Ginny looked up. 'Come on guys please stop! It's embarrassing enough that I actually talked to him, let alone snog him.'

'Ok Gin.' I said my laughter dying down. I cleared my throat. 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's your turn.'

'Ok Kates. Truth or dare?' Knowing Ginny would get me back in the most brutal way I picked-

'Truth.'

'Who was the best snogger in your experiences?' I had to lie.

'Roger Davies.' I blurted. It wasn't a total lie. I actually snogged him after a game once and enjoyed it. Although his hands seemed to wander, I still enjoyed both sensations. Just not as much as I did with Fred countless times. But Ginny knew I was lying. She seems to have a lie detector somewhere in that brilliant brain of hers.

'You're Lying.'

'Am not!'

'Are too. You can tell me Katie. It's not like you snogged George or something.' Angie gave her the look of death. Ginny ignored it.

'I'm not lying.' I simply defended.

'Just tell her Kates.' Angie blurted out. I wanted to strangle her.

'Tell me what?' Ginny demanded.

'I well…me and..' I just didn't know how to put this. Ginny and her brothers were very close. I didn't want to make her sad. So I decided to just say it.

'Me and Fred were together the last few months..'

'Why didn't you tell me? Even when he was alive.' I could see tears forming just by saying that magical word. _Fred. _

'I don't know. I just didn't… we never really brought it up in conversation. No one else knew.' Lying to Ginny literally tore me apart.

'I'm not mad Katie, it's just that…near the end Fred was so happy. And cheerful. I didn't know why. And I just shrugged it off as the shop making him happier. But then he started singing in the shower.' Upon hearing this, made all three of us laugh. Even with fresh tears in our eyes. 'He kept singing some song and your name came up so frequently. And it bugged me the more I couldn't figure it out. I sometimes questioned him if he had a girlfriend, or something.' I felt my cheeks burn.

'I'm sorry I never told you guys. I mean I just never really thought about announcing me and Fred were a couple. I mean I just assumed that people would find out on their own. I don't like attention and publicizing my personal life I guess.'

'No problem. I feel the same way with Harry, what with him being the 'Chosen One' and all that shit.' Ginny said, wiping away several tears in the process. "I have an idea. Let's have a sleepover. Like old times? I can get Hermione in here.'

"YES! I am all for it Gin.' Angie yelled.

'I don't know Gin. I'm kind of tired, an-'

'No Katie. You are staying. You need some fun in your life. That's final.' She sounded like my bloody mother. 'HERMIONE GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE!' she said storming out of her room. It was awkwardly silent. We heard Ron yell 'Ginny! We are busy!' and Ginny replying 'You guys can snog at any time! Come on 'Mione.' Poor Hermione. But being friends with Ginny meant that you had to be there to oblige to her requests at all times. As Ginny walked in, Hermione came in, arms across her chest, hair a mess, lip gloss smeared all over her face, and cheeks red as an apple. She was quite embarrassed. I felt sorry for the poor girl.

'Ginny! How would you like it if I pulled you out of a good snog with Harry?' Angie asked, trying not to laugh.

She ignored this question. 'Come on 'Mione, let's play Truth-or-Dare.'

* * *

I woke up the next morning wearing Ginny's pajamas. She was so small. Was I as small as her? I felt worried. I got up slowly, because I was the only one up. I looked at her clock. 5:30 it read, I had a habit for waking up at five. I glanced back at my friends. Ginny was sleeping on her bed, while Hermione, Ange and I were sleeping on some cots. I walked into the bathroom, summoned my toothbrush, and brushed my teeth. I also summoned new clothes, and my make-up bag. A tank-top, jeans, and a new pair of socks came zooming in Ginny's window. I changed, put my hair up in a pony tail, did my make-up, and walked out of Ginny's room. I needed to get home. I bet Alicia invited Oliver over, and made an absolute mess. I remember leaving to visit my family for a week, returning to an apartment full of condom wrappers, and empty fast food bags. As I passed George's room, I heard him crying. I creaked open the door.

'George?' I whispered.

'Katie' he wiped his tears. 'I didn't see you'

'Were you crying?' I asked putting my bag on the floor.

'Umm… no I was just..' I walked up to him and hugged him around his waist, and laid my head against his chest.

'It's ok to cry George. I do all the time.' As I said this, tears rolled down my face.

'I wasn't crying, I was just... getting a piece of dust out of my eye.' He hugged me back. I felt tears sink into my shirt. He knew he wasn't fooling me. I could see past his lies all the time. He knew that too.

'George it's ok.' I said laughing slightly. 'You don't have to be a man around me.' I looked up at him. His eyes were red. I assumed he has been crying for a while. 'I know that you feel like your best friend, and a part of you.' He sat on his bed, and I sat next to him.

'It's just too awkward without him here, you know? I feel like a part of me has died with him.' He looked away, so I couldn't see his face. I grabbed his hand.

'I know. It's like you're so lost without him. Like waking up in the morning, expecting him to be there, cracking up some joke. I wake up every morning, and I have to remind myself. '_He's gone._' I stuttered at these words. I watched tears fall on my pants soaking them a little. I felt George's arm go around my shoulders. After that heart-to-heart conversation with George, we began reminiscing about pranks we pulled with George, pissing off Filch at Hogwarts, the awesome summers we spent together, even the fights and constant teasing with Ginny and Ron. We laughed, and for once in a long time I felt _happy._ I knew that Fred made me smile, whether I was with him, talking about him, or just thinking about him. I looked at the clock. 6:28.

'I better be going.' I said getting up. I picked up my bag.

'Ok, just promise me that you won't try to avoid me anymore?' He asked getting up with me.

'Of course. How about Saturday?' I shrugged.

'Sure.' He kissed my forehead. I smiled and walked out. I first went in Ginny's room. They were still asleep. No surprise. Then I headed out. As I walked out the door, I saw a runaway chicken.

'_Bet you one sickle I can catch that stupid chicken Katie?'_

'_You're on!' I yelled, shaking his hand and sitting down on the dirt, waiting for the show. Fred darted after the bloody bird. It ran faster, and started flapping its wings wildly. I laughed as dirt was flung dirt all over Fred. The chicken, of all places it could go, decided to run behind me. I hit it._

'_Stupid chicken!' and pushed it away. Fred jogged toward me, and tripped over a rock. Of course. The worst cliché in the world. The chicken ran the opposite direction and Fred fell on me. _

'_Geroofme!' I muffled._

'_Sorry Kates.' He said getting up and he sat on my legs. I waited for him to get off but he didn't budge._

'_Do you mind?' I said, waving my hand in the air, pointing toward his bum on my legs._

'_Nah. I'm good.' He said smiling. I leaned forward and flicked his nose._

'_FRED AND KATIE SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' George and Angie chanted. Me and Fred blushed as he got off my legs and I got off the ground._

'_Shut up George!' he yelled. He was blushing worse than me. _

'_You owe me a sickle mister!' I laughed._

I closed my eyes, and opened them to see I was in my apartment. I walked over to Alicia's room, creaked the door open to find her and Oliver were mushed together shirtless, and I laughed. I closed the door, leaving them to their privacy, and went to my room. I went to my dresser and picked up a small, friendship bracelet.

_I was running as fast as I could, and Fred was catching up behind me, quick. We were playing Tag. I made a last minute decision to climb the big oak tree. As I climbed the tree, I kicked off my sandals, I was a big tomboy._

'_Hey!' Fred yelled after me._

'_You can't get me up here! Haha!' I yelled, going up higher. Branch, by branch I heard Fred climbing too._

'_I'm going to get you Katie!'_

'_Nuh uh!' I said. I reached the top branch. Oh bloody-_

'_TAG! I got you!' he yelled._

'_FINE! You win. I sat on the branch. 'I surrender!' he sat next to me._

'_Hah! I finally win a game of Tag against Katie Bell.' I punched his arm._

'_I'm still better than you at Hide-and-Seek.'_

'_Whatever. Hold out your arm.'_

'_No! I'm not going to get another Indian burn from you!' I said drawing back my arm._

'_I'm not going to give you an Indian burn Katie!' he laughed. Then he pulled out a small blue and green friendship bracelet. 'Made this myself.' I held out my arm as he tied it._

'_Thanks.' I drew my arm back and looked at it. It said K.B. & F.W. Friends Forever. 'I love it.' I looked at his arm. He had one too. Except his was red and blue. I went down a branch and start swinging on it by my arms._

'_I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts.' I said, swaying my legs back and forth._

'_Me nei-'_

'_ANGIE, ANGIE COME QUICK! THEY ACCUALLY ARE IN A TREE!' George yelled. Angelina came out and they started that stupid chant. I stood on the branch under me._

'_FRED AND KATIE SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES-'before I know it Fred is down the tree, tackling George._

'_Shut UP!' Fred yelled. I climbed down the branches. As I got back on the ground, I heard Fred say-_

'_Shut up George you know I like her!' he tried to keep it a whisper. My eyes widened. Did I hear what I thought I heard? No he must mean that he likes me as a friend. I quickly shrugged it off and I walked over to Angie, shoving on my shoes._

'_Can you stop that please? You know we are just friends.' I pulled Fred off of George._

'_Ok Sorry Kates.' As I stood next to Fred, Angie eyed my bracelet and whispered something into George's ear. George laughed as I stood, angry._

'_Kids! Time for dinner!' Phew. Saved by the Mrs. Weasley. Angie and I skipped up to the backdoor…_

I tied the bracelet around my slender wrist and apparated to the front of the cemetery. _The _cemetery. I drew a deep breath then walked in. I passed some rose bushes, and picked some roses. I would be visiting quite a few graves today.

First I passed Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Their graves were right next to each other. I laid two roses down. He was always my favorite teacher at Hogwarts, even if he was a werewolf, which made him all the more interesting. I knew Tonks after I joined the Order. I missed her. She was like an older sister to me.

Next I passed Alastor Moody. He was….different. I'm going to leave it at that. I laid a rose on his grave.

I passed Professor Snapes grave. Although I never liked him much, I laid a rose on his grave, out of respect. I felt pity for him. Not of his death, but just of him. He must have not had a very loving life or never had anyone to love him in his life. I also knew a little about him loving Harry's mother, Lily.

Across from Snapes grave was Colin Creevey. I laid a rose on his. I never really knew him that well, but he was a nice kid, but quite annoying at times.

Next was Dobby's grave. I laughed as a remembered the silly little house elf. Many people thought house elves were ugly. I find them rather cute. I put a rose on the top of his grave.

As I saw Fred's grave, I sat on a bench. I looked at the engraved letters.

_Fredrick Giedon Weasley_

_April 1__st__ 1978-May 2__nd__ 1998_

_Beloved son, brother, and prankster. Forever, he will be missed._

_Mischief managed. _

'Hey Fredo.' I said, stifling a laugh. Fred wouldn't want me to cry when I visit him. 'How is it up there? Hope you aren't giving the big guy a hard time.' I looked at the ground. 'I miss you. It hardly seems like three months have passed so quickly. We all miss you. Everyone is doing well. Ginny and Harry are dating, and Ron and Hermione are too. No surprise. I was just waiting till they would finally admit they like each other. And that…I'm pregnant. 3 months. And it's yours.' At this point I was crying. I watched as the little tear drops land on the still moist earth. 'I haven't told anyone yet. I don't know if it's a boy or girl. But I'm happy it's yours. I wouldn't have it any other way. And I came to say that I'm not ready to say goodbye. Not yet. I still love you and I'm not going to let that go yet. The baby will know everything about his or her daddy. 'I smiled upon saying this. 'I bet he or she will have your red hair. I always loved your hair.' I smiled, remembering the countless times Mrs. Weasley badgered Fred and George to cut their hair or it would 'look as dreadful as Bills ponytail.' I miss you so much. Some days I don't come out of the apartment. I just stay there crying all day. It's still hard to believe that you are gone. 'I laid the last few roses I had on his grave. And I got out my wand. And pointed it at the grave. I muttered and engraving-charm.

_I love you Fred. Not even death can make us part._

_-Katie_

'I hope that I can see you someday. I love you.'

I etched that into the grave under Mischief Managed. I hoped Mrs. Weasley wouldn't mind. I got up and left. I felt like I accomplished a great victory. I haven't visited his grave for two months. My eyes were red, and my face was puffy. I looked at my watch. 9:26 it read. I figured I had enough time so I apparated back to the burrow, hoping they wouldn't mind my short notice. I knocked on the door.

'There you are Katie!' Mrs. Weasley said, throwing me into another hug. 'You gave Ginny and Angie a fright.' She let me in and I saw them at the breakfast table.

'KATIE!' Angie yelled. Where were you?'

'Katie why did you leave? I was a little pissed when I saw you left.' Ginny said, quite aggravated.

'I was…'I trailed off. 'Can we go into the garden? I want to tell you something.' She nodded and Ginny came following behind. I saw George and waved at him, smiling. I would tell him later. As we walked out to the garden, we sat on the bench.

'What is it Katie?' Ginny asked.

I didn't know how to sugar coat it so I just said it. 'I'm pregnant.' They looked at me, as though I sent them the Full Body Bind curse at them. I quickly looked in front of me, staring at the garden. I stared at the bushes, making out gnomes, reeking havoc among Mrs. Weasley's petunias.

'What? When did you know? Whose is it? Why didn't you-' Ange cut her off.

'Ginny let her explain.' I didn't look at them. I just stared into space…

'I had known for a month. It's Fred's. I didn't tell you sooner because you still didn't know about us.' I still stared at the garden the gnomes that were destroying the petunias were now eating what appeared to be a slug. My stomach churned. Angie and Ginny at an apparent loss for words. Then Ange pulled me into a hug. She wrapped her arms tight around my shoulders, and said-

'So in about 6 months I will be referred to as Auntie Angie?' she said. I laughed.

'Yes.' I looked at Ginny and smiled at her. I didn't know what to say. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.' Angie broke the hug. Ginny was sitting on the other side of me.

'It's ok.' She couldn't stop smiling. 'I'm happy a piece of Fred can live on, not so much in George.' She looked at me and hugged me. I hugged her tight. Her, Angie and Alicia were my closest friends. I have been so distant with all of them. I secluded myself so much after the war. I'm glad I'm starting to put it behind me. We got up and went inside. I was going to break the news in front of _everyone._ By everyone I mean Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, and Hermione. I sat down with everyone at the table smiling at me. Then I said the two words,_ I'm pregnant._ And the table was quiet for a little while. I broke the quiet with me saying_ its Fred's._ That seemed to wake some up. Mrs. Weasley came up to me and hugged me, thanking me and was very happy. I felt tears of what I hoped them to be joy sink into my shirt. After that everyone got up at congratulated me and hugged me. I was a little sad to see so many gingers with tears in their eyes. But they were tears of joy, and that made my heart rise. I looked over at George and he smiled back at me and I realized that just because Fred couldn't be there to raise his child, doesn't mean I have to do it alone.

xXx

I spent the rest of the day with the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley gave me pregnancy advice, and Ginny and Angie already putting their ears up to my belly(which they would hear nothing), and the got into a heated argument on whether the baby's name should be Emily or Samantha for a girl. I haven't talked to George all day, so I paid him a visit to his room.

'Knock knock.' I said, opening the door.

'Hey Katie.' He said he was sitting at his desk, signing papers, and what not. I assumed they were for the store.

'How are you?' I asked simply sitting on his bed.

'Never better.' He said, sounding a little sarcastic. It took a while for me to figure out what to say next.

'How's the store?'

'Good.' He simply replied. He still had his fat nose in the papers. I was growing impatient.

'George, get you big, fat head out of the paper and talk to me for Merlin's sake.' He turned his chair around to face me, looking quite surprised.

'Sorry Queen Katie.' He said, slyly.

'Sorry.' I quickly replied, looking at my fingers. 'That was a little pissy wasn't it?' I tried to give him an innocent look. It didn't faze him whatsoever.

'A little. I suppose pregnancy is catching up with you?'

'Apparently it is.'

'So how long before I become Uncle Georgie then?' I smiled.

'Six months. Half a year. A quarter of a decade.'

'I was never good at math Katie. You of all people would know that, being my Arithmancy tutor.' I laughed.

'Yes you did terrible at it.'

'What are you going to name it?'

'Haven't thought about it actually.'

'Well do you even know if it's a boy or girl?' I looked at him. I didn't like my baby to be referred to as an 'it'.

'No. I don't know yet. I suppose it's too early to tell.'

'Why? How can you tell?'

'I expect its genitals are not far along enough.' I said, serious for a moment, then me and George started laughing at the expense of my baby's genitals. He got up from his chair, and walked over and sat next to me. He eyed Fred's bracelet.

'You still have that?'

'Of course. I'm surprised it still fits.'

'You know he fancied you. Ever since 1st year.' I looked up at him, figuring that he was fooling. And apparently he could read my mind. 'And I'm not joking Katie. He was too much of a bloody coward to do anything about it.' I smiled, looking back to the bracelet.

'Me too. It doesn't matter anymore. But I mean sure I'm carrying his child, but I mean I shouldn't dwell on the past.' I laid my head on his shoulder.

'How about Lee? I hear he's living the single life.' He said jokingly. I punched his arm, smiling.

'I'm just surprised with you didn't get Angie pregnant yet. You always held a lot of sexual tension with every Gryffindor girl that walked your way, well except for me of course.' I smirked.

'Well how do you know we haven't done it yet?'

'Because she would have told me, and she's not stupid George. She wants to wait until she's married.'

'Ok. Now can we get off the subject of my sex-life?'I smirked.

'Sure.' We began to talk about the random shit that passed through our minds, whether it was about the store, or Quidditch. God I missed playing that sport. I haven't so much as touched a broom since the war, leaving my Firebolt in the shed, gathering dust, and spider webs. It wasn't that hard, talking to George, as I thought it would be. I figured I would be looking at Fred the whole time. Though technically I sort of was. And me and George have been best friends since day one. It would've been pretty hard to try to ignore such a big influence in my life. And I'm glad that he would be around to be the baby's uncle. I spent the rest of the day at the Burrow. And Molly even convinced me to spend dinner there. When I finally walked out the front door, I felt like a weight has been lifted off my shoulder, like the burden of my pregnancy secret finally lifted. I smiled, and felt my stomach. I didn't feel a kick or a touch like in all the sappy love movies. I felt the presence of a piece of my love in me. I Apparated back to my flat, thinking of names.

_The End_

_

* * *

_

**Should i make another Fratie? Thank you for reading!**

**xoxo**

**There ya go! What Did ya think? Reviews i will always exept. Not forcing them of course.**


End file.
